


Squid - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [16]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Best side character ever, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Neokosmos - Freeform, squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A drawing of Squid.





	Squid - Drawing

[](https://ibb.co/mSDGmcN)


End file.
